Bone Yard
|developertime=Original: 1:15:36 (Donovan Soto) Remaster: 1:14.61 |relictimes = PAL: : 1:43:00 : 1:38:20 : 1:19:00 NTSC: : 1:45:00 : 1:40:20 : 1:21:00 Remaster: : 1:45:00 : 1:40:20 : 1:21:00 |prev=Orient Express |next=Makin' Waves |hint=Unlock a new path by earning the red gem elsewhere.}}Bone Yard (どたばた ジュラシックぬま lit. Slapstick Jurassic Swamp in Japanese) is the fourth level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. The title of this level is a play on the phrase "bone yard", an informal term for a cemetary due to its setting in the prehistoric past. Overview Crash finds himself whisked away to an underground swampy forest in the distant prehistoric past, an era still ruled by the dinosaurs. Reigning supreme among the beasts is a fearsome herbivore, the triceratops, which will relentlessly chase Crash through some sections of the level. Other obstacles to avoid include pterodactyls, wave lab assistants, mini-volcanoes, puddles of magma, and vegetation that will slow down Crash. If the player has retrieved the red gem from Deep Trouble, they can take the red gem path here for a hidden second clear gem. Retrieving it will require the player to survive some particularly tricky chase sequences. However, considering Deep Trouble's placement in the third warp room, it should not be a particularly harrowing excursion for the marsupial by that point in the game. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - iron (red gem path only) *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate (bonus round only) *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count Walkthroughs Bone Yard - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 11)|Both Gems Bone Yard - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 31)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 16 Bone Yard (Bonus Gem) Crash Bandicoot 3 N. Sane Trilogy Platinum Relic 4 Bone Yard 105% Walkthrough-1 Music Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Music - Prehistoric + Ambientation (Bone Yard) Gallery Bone Yard-Dino Might! Thumbnail.png by1.png by2.png by3.png by4.png by5.png by6.png by7.png by8.png by9.png Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs 2.png 3i04.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Scr3-7.jpg Scr3-8.jpg 4. Bone Yard.jpg|Gold Relic requirement for the level. Bone Yard Remastered.png|Remastered level. Bone Yard.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 04_SaveSlotImages_BoneYard.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Step on the bomb box and leave within 3 seconds. *Don't touch the green nitro boxes. Boom! *If you want to save the game, stand in front of the monitor in the Warp Room. Try to do it once. *Did you jump on the boxes? You'll jump higher than usual. Trivia *During development, Bone Yard and Dino Might! had their names switched. *In the red gem path, this level contains the first Iron Checkpoint Crate of the series. *The two Slot Crates in the level are the only ones in the game that are unable change into Iron Crates, as the Triceratops will break them if the player misses them. *Early footage of the game show that Bone Yard also used to have a Baby T. egg at first. It was located in the middle of the second side-scrolling part of the level. This was scrapped, but Baby T. still appears in Dino Might! and Eggipus Rex. *In the alpha build of Warped, the first Checkpoint in the gem path was breakable, making the total number of crates to 67. **Due to a glitch present in that version, equipping the Fruit Bazooka causes the triceratops in the chase segments disappear, making it possible to backtrack to the red gem platform and break all the crates. As there is no box counter nor any way to return from the gem path after activating the Checkpoint, the box gem is impossible to obtain. es:Bone Yard fr:Bone Yard ru:Bone Yard Category:Levels Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Lava Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels with Gem Paths